


Obsidian’s Story

by Ospreyeagle



Series: Nanu’s Revenge AU [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyeagle/pseuds/Ospreyeagle
Summary: A story about how Obsidian met Kualono.
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: Nanu’s Revenge AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925602
Comments: 1





	1. The Meeting!

Chapter 1

I looked around me, observing the midnight black sky. With a new Moon, the sky was ablaze with thousands of twinkling stars, completely carpeting the heavens. A slight breeze blew frigid air, bringing in the scent of snow. Clear nights on the summit of Lanakila were rare, as it most often snowed almost all year, but there are a few times where it was clear, letting the stars, Sun, and Moon shine.

I lied down in a clump of half-dead grass nest, filled with the fur of prey and dropped feathers. I sniffed it, making sure nothing had disturbed the bones and prey I collected. I knew that Pyroar live in the mountains, their prides easily able to overpower me and greatly injure or kill me. They were the strongest of all Pokémon living on the summit, because of their battle tactics, which were considered unfair, attacking in groups of three or more.

I grabbed a dead mouse, after I decided that no one had been in the vicinity. Its flesh was sweet and savoury, and I ate it whole, without ripping it to pieces. Despite being small, it satiated me for the time being, as I didn’t want to eat too many and run out. I walked around the edge of my nest and laid down a scent mark.

Satisfied with that, I lied down again, blinking, and closing my eyes, sleeping a dreamlessly.

When dawn came, I opened my eyes to an unusual scent. I blinked a few times, slowly getting up and shaking a tiny bit of frost off my ruff. “Brr,” I muttered, looking up towards the ever-increasing sunlight. The sky was painted in shades of pink, lavender, yellow, grey, blue, and orange.

The unfamiliar scent tickled my nose again, but the scent was downwind, and I didn’t know where it was coming from. I decided to open my mouth, forming my muzzle into a sneer, flehmening. It was a female Pyroar, and a lone one at that, which I found to be unusual.

I closed my muzzle, and began to ready myself, into a battle stance. The scent was now all around me and I couldn’t tell where she was. “Just show yourself already,” I muttered to myself.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” a sneer said behind me. “Just wait until my king and his queens find out about you and rip you to fleshy strips.” The voice has an air of smarminess and condescension but was suave and deep sounding. “You’re a new Pokémon. Wonder where you came from?” she said snarkily, sneering and sniggering.

“Just show yourself!” I growled; muzzle forming into a snarl, teeth and gums showing, ears pricked forward, fur bristled.

The grass in front of me rustled and the Pyroar stepped into my view. She was lithe and sleek, her colour shocking me, as she was different than most. She was mostly grullo in colour, including the tip of her tail and edges of her ears. Her uppersides, flanks, tail and fur around her eyes and inside of her ears were ebony in colour. Her muzzle was short and ended in a very dark brown, nearly black nose. Her irises were blood red in colour, while her pupils were dark sienna in colour; they were shining in the ever-brightening sunlight. The her flame crest was vermillion, Princeton orange and Spanish orange in colour, in which it extended the whole length of her body. Her whole face was twisted in a snarl; her cosmic latte-coloured teeth and dark sienna gums showing. Her claws were long, sharp and black in colour, and they were easily the length of a mouse’s tail, if not longer. She slowly approached, keeping her face in a snarl, a deep growl rising from her throat.

I, too, had a trick up my sleeve, as I had semi-retractable claws, and I extended them. I slowly approached her as well. “You’re different than other Pyroar.”

“You’re different too. Part Lycanroc, part Persian! Huh. Who knew.” She glared, a chuckle rose from her throat. She roared and before I could react, she pounced upon me, already on my flank, snapping her jaws, using a mighty Crunch attack. “Why are you so slow?” she said condescendingly.

I yipped as she bit down upon my leg, but the thick fur kept me safe. But I was able to twist fairly well and managed to land a Thunder Fang at close-range, bolts of electricity shooting from my canine teeth, biting down hard.

She snarled again, claws retracting again and attacking me with a Retaliate. Her claws connected with my face, scratching deep, deep enough to draw blood. “I recommend you run.”

“I don’t run from a challenge.” A smirk formed on my face. A white aura formed around me, slamming myself into her, knocking her into the ground. While she was on the ground, I readied my next attack, my paws glowing purple. She tried to move out of the way, but I was too quick, quickly jabbing at her throat.

She coughed and sputtered, sneering. “What did you do?” she asked chokingly.

“I’m part Alolan Persian,” I chortled.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed, focusing on me. Her tail began to glow whitish-silver, and I knew it was Iron Tail. I wasn’t going to fall for her stealthiness and speed. An orange aura surrounded my body as I quickly stood on my hind legs, slamming my paws onto the ground. Several jagged blue stones came out the ground, moving towards her. She barely got out of the way as one of the stones hit her flank, causing her to fall back onto the ground. But she slowly got up, jumping towards me, landing an iron tail on my spine, but I retaliated with a Sucker Punch. She coughed, slowly getting up, but not before fainting. I too, collapsed into the dirt, fainting as well.

“I admit defeat.” A toothy grin appeared on her face. She quickly ran off, before I could say anything else to her.

“Glad I was able to battle.” I smiled, but the pain of the scratch marks becoming to great. I watched as blood dripped down onto the ground below me.

I quickly ran off, racing towards a nearby stream. The wind carried scents of prey, snow, dead grass and other Pyroar. But as I was running, I noticed there was a great pain on my flank, where her canines had pierced my fur. I collapsed onto the ground, near the stream. I slowly crawled the rest of the way towards the water. I whined, staring down into the calm water.

The stream in this part barely flowed, and was deep enough for a Mudsdale stand in, with only their head sticking out of the water. It usually iced over, but if it was fairly warm out, it would melt. The water smelled good; somewhat like ice, rocks and sand.

I stared at my reflection in the water, looking at horror at it. The scratch marks now three giant parallel furrows that were red and angry. But I noticed it stopped bleeding, for now, at least. I crawled and slipped into the water, letting the cool water calm the scratch marks. “Ahhh…” I sighed, swimming towards the other end of the stream, slowly climbing out.

I shook the water out of my fur, sitting on my haunches, licking my paws. I made sure there was plenty of saliva on my paw pads. Satisfied, I rubbed my paw on my cheek, getting the saliva on it. _I wish my tongue could reach my cheeks._ I sighed, curling up, resting my tail on top of my snout, falling asleep.


	2. What is This Feeling?

Chapter 2

**Kualono’s POV**

I sighed, dragging my paws back towards my pride. I felt defeated, but I was proud that our battle ended in a tie, even though I wish I could have won it. But I also felt my cheeks were warm and blush form on my face. “I admit, he is cute. Maybe I’ll keep him a secret.”

“Keep who secret, Kualono?” a chuff said behind me. The grass rustled and I recognised the figure as my mother, Lāulā. She was the main and dominate Queen, the one that got the most mating rights to Father, Palepolee, the King. Mother was a huge Pyroar, towering over me. She was mostly tan in colour, with a dark blackish-brown back, inner ears, length of tail, and the area around her eyes. She had beautiful, piercing sky-blue eyes and cobalt pupils. She was opposite of me, having thick muscles and huge belly. She was pregnant at the time being. Outside of being pregnant, her belly was normally huge. She was also the first one to eat the prey.

“Oh, no one,” I replied hesitantly, trying my best to hide my blush, but no avail.

“If you say so. But your face is telling me otherwise.” Her eyes narrowed and she slinked off, eventually running, despite her massive belly.

I stalked off towards the border of our territory, which was near the edge of the mountain. We kept a wide girth from it because a few of our own kind had fallen from it. I shuddered at the thought of some of my family falling off it and I also shuddered at the thought of father mating with me. It just didn’t seem right.

I sniffed the air and a new, familiar scent tickled my nose. It was the hybrid Pokémon I had met nearly an hour before. I wondered if he was nearby, but I realised the scent was old, several days old. I wondered why my family didn’t alert us to the intruder beforehand. _But is he really an intruder?_ I thought to myself. I found my cheeks blushing again and I looked up towards the sky, feeling awkward. I sighed and continued along my way, sniffing the ground. _Mating with anyone other than Father would be better. What is this weird feeling that I feel in my bones? Is this… what it’s like to fall in love? I’ve never felt this way before…_

The dried grass smelled like dirt, old urine scent marks, rocks, water and the hybrid. He had been in several places in our territory. I realised that our scents had faded, and we hadn’t been in this part of our territory in a long time. I laid down a scent and kept on moving.

I came to the edge of the summit, leaving a wide girth away from it. The scent of mice and fish was loud and I could hear the shuffling of a mouse nearby, but another scent overpower it. It was the smell of a rotting carcass. “Oh!” I began to drool and raced towards it, the smell becoming louder and louder as I got closer.

When I arrived, I noticed it was a dead Mudsdale, already somewhat putrefying, but not enough to ward me off. Normally, carcasses wouldn’t rot and would usually freeze on the summit, but the unusual heat that the mountain was experiencing, was causing carcasses to rot and putrefy.

The large bird, by the name of Lolani, was circling above, cawing and hissing in defiance, annoyed I had come upon her carcass. She glared at me as she flew off. “It’s yours, princess.” She was part Mandibuzz, part Braviary. I daren’t mess with her, because of her massive size, speed and strength. She was often a brown blur when flying.

“Princess? Scram, bird!” I hissed; wrinkling my muzzle in a snarl. But I daren’t eat it, as I was somewhat lower on the hierarchy. I was about to roar, when my cousin, aunt, half-sister and her mother, who I usually just referred to as an aunt, came along.

“Hey, Kualono.” Cousin Kikā stared at me with her yellow-green eyes. She mostly resembled Mother, but was slimmer and younger, but her legs were also more muscular than hers. She was the largest of us and her strength was valued, as she had more stamina than the rest of us. She had taken down the last member of a different pride that formerly lived on the summit and she had taken down countless other Pokémon. Because of this, she had gained many scars from critical hits, in countless areas of her body.

“Good find, Kualono.” Aunt ‘Aihue twisted her muzzle into a grin. She resembled Mother, sharing the same rounded belly and piercing blue eyes. However, she was missing a back leg and wasn’t able to jump and hunt mice and fish as well as the rest of the pride. However, her cunningness and stealthiness made her a valued member of the pride. She was also an expert thief, hence her name, stealing prey from other Pokémon that live on the summit, without being detected.

“It’s been so long since we’ve had meat like this, since Tapu Bulu doesn’t allow us to kill other Pokémon and humans.” Half-sister Kau looked at the carcass with glee. She was the smallest and youngest of the whole pride, barely larger than a Litleo. But what she lacks in size, she makes up for in her farsightedness, sharper than a Braviary’s sight, able to see other Pokémon approaching from several miles away. But why she didn’t see the intruder, was beyond me.

“Yes, yes, good find,” Aunt Kumulipo chuffed, headbutting me happily. She was the second largest of the pride, but was lithe and lacked endurance. Despite that, her jaws were stronger than everyone else’s, easily able to crush rocks with no effort. She was from the former other pride that lived on the summit, deciding to join us, not happy with her old pride; so she looks different than us, with lighter fur, not unlike me, but she lacked the blood-red eyes.

It wasn’t long until Mother and Father came. We gave room for them to eat first. Mother of course, being pregnant, ate more than she usually did. Once they had gotten their fill, we eventually got to eat, too.

Father was the largest of us all, his massive size gave him an advantage in battle, able to wrestle the largest of Pokémon onto the ground. His tactics included wrestling other Pokémon to the ground and close range attacks, including Fire Fang and Crunch. He had a similar colour scheme as me, but had bright greenish-yellow eyes. His body was covered in scars: there was one on his eyelid, flank, belly and all four legs and back; they were all from critical hits from the 500 moons he had reigned. He often attacked first and asked questions after. He was missing a canine, from an attack from a Mightyena. Despite his large size, his strength was beginning to wane and we all secretly thought he wasn’t going to live much longer.

—000–

I cocked my head, sniffing the air, trying to see if there was any trace of Intruder. The sniffing was futile and there wasn’t a trace of him anywhere. “Where the bloody Zygrade is he?” I hissed. 

The air crackled with static electricity and I knew there was a thunderstorm coming soon. The weather was becoming more and more weird everyday. Thunderstorms were rare upon the summit and rare was even more rare, as it often froze.

I climbed a giant rot and sat down on my belly, flopping down onto the hard surface, but my fur was thick and it didn’t matter, because the rock didn’t hurt. But my flank started to ache where the Intruder’s Stone Edge has hurt me. I realised I hadn’t lied down on any hard rocks since the battle and my muzzle twisted in pain. I let out a quiet moan, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Or so I thought.

“Are you okay?” a whisper spoke.

“Who goes there?” I rose; letting out a snarl.

“It’s me,” the voice replied quietly. The grass rustled and Intruder came crawling on his belly, edging closer towards me.

“Well, well.” I glared. “I can’t believe you have the balls to show up here.” I then realised he had rolled in one of our urine scent marks.

“I… I just wanted to see you, Pyroar.” A blush appeared upon his face. “I… I think you’re really pretty.”

A blush appeared upon my face, as I turned my back towards him. “I suggest you run, or I’ll call my family to chase you off, Intruder.”

“No… I’ll go.” His running footsteps became softer and softer and I couldn’t hear him running anymore.

“Pretty,” I chuffed. “I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean…” I said while jumping off my rock, returning to my family.


	3. Adventure Down the Mountain

Chapter 3

**Obsidian’s POV**

I looked at the ground melancholically. I couldn’t believe she turned me down like that. I even masked my scent to get close to her. I ran off back towards my nest, but not before dipping myself in the water, getting rid of the scent of the Pyroar. I sniffed myself, satisfied that I had gotten rid of the scent.

I nestled down into my nest, curling up and yawning, falling asleep. I slept a dreamless sleep, but I was woken up by dawn to the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance; the sound echoing off the summit. I twitched my ears, sniffing the air, yawning and stretching.

The smell of prey was nearby, scurrying away from the rain that was about to fall. I managed to catch a rat that scurried by, instantly crushing its skull, its body limp between my jaws.

“That rat was mine!” said a snarl, one of which I recognised. The grass shifted and the Pretty appeared.

“Oh, it’s you.” A snarl rose from my throat as I dropped the rat. “This is my territory, is it not?”

“Shut up, Intruder! This part is _our_ territory! It has been for ages!”

I guffawed, retracting my claws partially, walking up towards her. “Copperajah crap. That’s a lie. When I ran away from my mother and father to start my own life, I came and settled here. There were _no_ scents. None!” I said while circling her, hoping to intimate her. I curled my lips into a snarl, pressing my ears against my head, hackles raised.

Her ears pressed against her head and her muzzle curled into a snarl, but she didn’t back down. “Fine, I lied. But I’m not going to admit defeat just like that!” she said with an air of arrogance. Flames formed inside her mouth.

I noticed she was looking for a battle and I kicked dirt and rocks with my front paws, blinding her with a Sand Attack. “Looking for a fight, eh?”

She sputtered, coughing up dirt from her mouth. “Yes,” she replied dryly. She had her eyes closed and they began to water.

“Remember that I barely won!” Electricity crackled from my canine teeth as I bit down on her front leg.

But she managed to twist her body easily, her lithe form making it easier, as if she knew I was going to use that move. “I don’t give up!” she snarled, flames forming in her mouth, firing it directly into my face, barely missing my eyes.

My left ear stung a little, but the feeling of burning sting, I quickly brushed off. I narrowed my eyes and snarled again. A white aura formed around me, and I smashed into her at a high speed, causing her to fly a few feet, knocking her out cold.

I felt guilty knocking her out like that and I was unsure of what to do. I sighed, approaching her, and lying down next to her, whimpering. “I’m so sorry, Pretty… I didn’t mean to knock you out like that.” I stayed awake to keep watch over her, but I knew her pride would be looking for her soon. If I sensed them, I would run.

My guilt got to me quickly and I decided to make it up to her, that I would give her the rat she was chasing and stalking. I quietly and quickly walked up to it, carefully clutching it between my jaws, padding silently back towards her. I nuzzled her on the face, but quickly ran as fast as I could away from her, because I figured she would have been angry at me.

When I thought it was safe, I found a new area, an area not conquered by Pyroar and Mightyena. Mightyena smelled vaguely like rotting leaves and grass, especially their scent marks and Pyroar smelled vaguely like rotting meat and urine, because of their more frequent scent marking and habits of eating rotting flesh. _I think I’m safe. I don’t smell any Pyroar or Mightyena,_ I thought to myself before nestling down and taking a rest but kept my eyes open and ears swivelled.

I sighed, guilt still racking my brain. _Should I apologise?_ I thought to myself. _Or what_ should _I do?_ I let out a long, deep, and bellowing howl just as a streak of lightning cracked through the clouds, hitting a dead tree not too far from where I was sitting. I felt my hair stand up on end when I saw the dead tree was beginning to burn.

Fear turned into terror as the flames started to burn towards my direction. I ran as fast as possible but was backed into a corner. I thought I had no escape until I saw a deep pool of water behind me and my only choice was to jump several metres below. 

_Jump… just jump. You’ll be fine._ I heard a voice deep within my head.

“Fine!” I muttered to myself, jumping just as flames barely licked my tail. I completely ignored the pain and screamed as I slammed into the water with a painful belly flop. I sank under the water, which was darker than the night sky. ‘ _You’ll be fine_ ’ I sneered to myself, kicking hard against the water. I finally reached the surface, when I noticed Pretty was still in the same spot as where I had left her.

I reached the shore, shaking the water off my fur. I whimpered as I approached her. I nuzzled her with my snout several times, but she didn’t budge. “Wake up!” I hissed.

She stirred, opening her eyes, and glaring at me with venom in her eyes. But she noticed the situation and immediately began to run. Despite being a Fire-type, she, I knew she could still get injured by regular fire, if she was being careless. “What the bloody Zygarde is going on? You’re freaking wet!”

“A lightning bolt struck a tree and the fire sent everything a blaze. Lanakila has been so dry lately!”

We ran and ran down the summit, towards the treeline. We both panted, stopping, and eventually looking back, shocked at what had just happened. We both collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep next to each other.

I eventually woke up, only to notice that she was still asleep. I felt my eyes water, cheeks turning pink and warm, and heart beating through my chest when I was near her. But I ignored those feelings and kept guard over her, making sure there weren’t any Mightyena and other pack predators roaming. _Her heart and endurance isn’t as strong as mine is. I suspect that’s why she’s sleeping so much. I can run farther and longer than she can._

I felt my belly rumbling, as it needed food. I hadn’t eaten all day and I was going to give her that rat, but it was probably a pile of barbequed meat and bones by now. I sniffed the air and noticed it seemed safe, for now anyways, but I could smell prey. I could hear prey rustling in the leaves, and I knew I was in a good spot to catch prey. _This should be my home now, maybe. I would be away from the Pyroar too. Lots of prey here! I can hear a lot of them scurrying around._

I saw another rat, stalking it and easily dispatching it. It didn’t even have time to react before it saw me. I eventually made a small pile, setting it down next to Pretty. She didn’t even stir as I walked back and forth from the little spot we had formed.

When I was satisfied we had enough prey, I slowly approached her. “Should I wake her up?” I muttered to myself, nestling myself next to her, but not touching her. I kept my eyes open, as I was still on guard.

My ears twitched as she got up. Her paws shuffled across the dirt as she groaned, blinking and getting up. She saw and sniffed the prey pile, looking back over towards me. “You did this?” she asked quizzically. “I can’t believe you’d do this for me, even after I attacked you twice. Thank you.”

I slowly got up, nodding and lolling my tongue. “Of course. Anything for you. I…”

Before I could say anything else, she headbutted me, purring loudly. “I know what you were about to say. And I think I’m going to stop you there!” she teased, turning around and swishing her tail into my face. “I’m Kualono.”

“I’m Obsidian, but you can call me Obi.” I licked her cheek, forming my muzzle into a smile as I lolled my tongue.

“I’m sorry for calling you Intruder. I realise now you’re not an intruder anymore. You’re so nice to meet and you put up with me.”

“Yeah… I’m pretty stubborn and I don’t give up easily.”

“I can see that, Obi.” She swished her tail again.

I licked her on the face and watched as she blushed. I woofed happily, wagging my tail. “I like you. That was what I was going to say. I know we’ve just met… but I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay.” Her cheeks turned pink again. “I like you too. We can be friends, right?”

“Of course, we can be friends.” I nodded. I walked over towards a small, sloping part of the mountain, which overlooked a small grove of trees. “This place… it’s so beautiful. There’s prey everywhere. I’m lucky if I get this amount of prey whenever I go hunting on the summit.”

She padded over towards the slope. “I’ve never been here before, but I had always seen it from the summit. I’ve never been this far down the mountain. We’re close to the base, it seems.”

“That’s Tapu Village.” I pointed off towards the north with my paw. “And that’s Punaluʻu.” I pointed off towards the northwest.

“So that’s what those places are called.”

“Yeah.” I nodded, looking over towards the Village. I could see small houses, a pond, groves of palm trees and berry trees. I then looked over towards the beach, which had beautiful black sand that glistened in the sunlight, with whitish waves rushing across it. “You see that beach… you know I’m named after it, right?”

“Obsidian? What is obsidian anyway?”

“It’s that black sand you see on that beach. It’s a rock called Obsidian.”

“C-can… can we see it up close?” Her eyes began to water, and she started to sniffle.

“Of course, we can.” I brushed my tail up against her flank. “Hey… it’s okay. I realise now you’ve never seen anything like that before. You were never allowed to leave the summit, were you?”

“I tried a long time ago and my father stopped me… claiming it was dangerous, because of trainers.”

“Yes, trainers are dangerous, but if you’re sneaky and careful, it’s easy to avoid them. They prefer to not be outside after dark.”

“Oh! Now that’s a clever idea.”

“Yeah. I can teach you how to avoid them. It’s not hard.” I felt my stomach rumble. “I’m hungry. We could eat, rest and start going towards the beach by nightfall. That beach is beautiful in the moonlight; it looks like something out of this world because of how beautiful it is.” I turned around and made my way towards the prey pile.

“That sounds amazing.” She turned around as well and grabbed a large rat from the pile, eating the thing whole, instead of nibbling on it. “I’m starving,” she said sheepishly.

I cocked my head and lolled my tongue. “I am too.” I grabbed a mouse and ate it whole.

“Thank you for this,” she said after eating her third piece of prey.

“No problem.” I nodded, finishing off the last of the prey in the pile. I felt drowsy after eating. “I’m tired, but I don’t want to sleep, because we could be in danger.”

“It’s okay. I can keep watch. I’m not tired anymore anyway. Considering I slept for a long time already. You rest up, all right?”

“Thanks, Kualono. I appreciate it.” I yawned, circling around twice and covering my face with my tail.

“Of course,” she said quietly. “Anything for you.” 


End file.
